Kitty Rose
"> funk this page I hate my life funk this page!" -The caption under Kitty's picture on her individual wikihttp://kitty-musictale-sans.wikia.com/wiki/Kitty_(MusicTale_Sans)_Wikia. Kitty is a girl who lives the AU's version of Snowdin. She is one of the three AU Guardians, taking the role of the Watcher, alongside Ink! Sans, the Creator, and Error! Sans, the Destroyer. In MusicTale, Kitty replaces Sans. Profile(WIP) Physical Appearance Kitty is a little girl with long, pink hair and disproportionately short legs. She is always seen with a white jacket containing pockets and a hoodie that is often worn up, a purple shirt, a short, black skirt, black socks that seemingly go up to her knees, and brown boots with a white fur collar. Her eyes are the average size of a typical anime character, typically seen with white scleras and green irises, though this can change depending on the circumstances. Sometimes, Kitty wears a purple scarf littered with tiny, fuchsia dots, alongside a couple of light blue sixteenth notes and light green eighth notes present on the middle of the scarf. Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaknesses Much like Sans, Kitty has access to a powerful blaster known as a Speaker Blaster. The weapon looks almost identical to the Gaster Blaster, albeit with a speaker- like pattern engraved on it's surface, a speaker inside its mouth, and glowing, pink eyes. The Speaker Blaster can fire two different attacks; a super-sonic laser that plays a guitar-like sound when fired, and a massive laser much like the Gaster Blaster laser. Kitty herself can fire either a moderately- sized laser or a mega laser as well. During this attack, Kitty's eyes change to having black scleras and rainbow irises. Only one eye changing indicates a regular laser being fired, while both eyes changing when a mega laser is fired. Her eyes can also change depending on her mood. Despite all of her advantages, Kitty has an Achilles' Heel taking the form of darkness, for her soul weakens when caught or tangled up in it. Also, since she replaces Sans, it can be inferred that her body in general is very fragile. History(WIP) Main Story A few years before the Skybringer came into control, Kitty owned a lab in Snowfall Caverns, right outside of the Sandy Dunes. There, she worked as an engineer, inventing creating various things, one of which being her housecleaner-at-the-time Project 7-5-1-19-26(More notably known as G.E.A.R.Z). Then, Kitty began making several mistakes, and G.E.A.R.Z became disobedient towards her. Both of these factors culminated into her being unable to take care of the lab, and handing it over to Kitcha. Sometime after the Skybringer took control(Whom she avoided being bought into submission by.), Kitty's friend Venturian notified her about an encounter he had with a black, glitchy, skeleton, where he was told about predictions about timelines and alternate universes by the skeleton. Knowing what the stranger was talking about, Kitty vowed to watch over other these timelines and universes, making her an AU guardian. Neutral/Pacifist Route True Pacifist Route Genocide Route Relationships G.E.A.R.Z G.E.A.R.Z was one of Kitty's most well known creations she made during her time as an engineer. Initially, G.E.A.R.Z was built to be a house cleaner for her, so she could focus more on her projects, but for unknown reasons malfunctioned and began to act rebellious. Combined with her making several mistakes on other projects, Kitty became inclined to give Kitcha G.E.A.R.Z so he could give the robot some upgrades. Kitcha Saventhes Although their actual relationship is unknown, Kitty gives Kitcha her lab before the events of the actual story, implying that she is friends with him, or at the very least trusts him enough to give her own property to him. Venturian Kitty and Venturian are known to be best friends, to the point of acting like siblings. Unlike the skeleton brothers, the two are able to bond over Kitty's puns. In Real Life(WIP) Trivia References